


A God's Gift

by SeekingIdlewild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekingIdlewild/pseuds/SeekingIdlewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki introduces Tony to Tom Hiddleston, and Tony misreads the situation entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllipsisObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllipsisObsessed/gifts).



> This is a fill for the following Tumblr prompt from ellipsisobsessed: 
> 
> "How about Tony popping by some time when Loki and Tom are interacting, and it being the first time Tony and Tom meet. (Possibly a golden appled Tony? Exact pairing is up to you though I imagine frostiron with a possible side of pudding.)"

If there was one thing Tony knew about his relationship with Loki,  it was that it was not exclusive.  Tony enjoyed the fleeting sense of conquest that came from one-night-stands too much to give them up completely, and Loki was a magical quasi-immortal whose sexual appetite was quite literally the stuff of legend.  Although the subject had never actually come up in conversation, it was tacitly understood that Tony would continue to bring various women – and the occasional man – home to his bed, and that Loki… well, frankly, Tony wasn't sure he even wanted to know what sort of deviant sexual behavior Loki got up to during his frequent absences from Stark Tower.

Thus the knowledge that Loki had found another human lover did not in any way distress or surprise Tony.  It was the fact that Loki had apparently seen fit to bring said human to Stark Tower that made Tony do a double-take when he found the two of them necking in his living room.  Because although Loki and he weren't exclusive, they had never flaunted their other lovers in front of each other before now.  As Tony stood in the doorway, watching two exceptionally beautiful and strangely similar men make out against his bar, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about the situation.

Loki reacted to Tony's presence first.  He pulled away from the human – who was leaning heavily against the bar as if he did not trust his legs to support him – and turned to smile at Tony.  Loki's smiles were a sort of language of their own.  There were sinister smiles, loving smiles, smiles of amusement, lustful smiles, and just about every other sort of smile imaginable in his repertoire.  The grin he currently wore was one of his most familiar expressions.  It was a smile of pure mischief.  Tony found his own lips curving into an answering grin.  Yes, Loki was undoubtedly up to his usual tricks, but he was offering to share the joke with Tony.  Tony could never resist that particular smile.

"Thomas," Loki said silkily, turning back to the human at his side.  The man flushed and shivered slightly at the seductive note in Loki's voice.  "Here is Anthony Stark.  Stark, meet Thomas Hiddleston."

Tony walked forward and held out his hand to the blond man.  "Tony," he said.

The other human took his hand in a surprisingly firm grip and shook it.  "Tom," he said, shooting a rueful glance in Loki's direction.

"Yeah, he doesn't like nicknames," Tony said while Loki rolled his eyes at them both.

Now that Tony was really looking closely at Tom, the resemblance between him and Loki was unmistakable.  They were the same height and nearly the same build, and they were alike in all major features.  The only real notable difference between them was their coloring.  Loki was pale, dark-haired and green-eyed, while Tom was fair, blond-haired and blue-eyed.  Standing side by side, the two of them formed a rather striking picture.

Loki smiled again, noting the way Tony was gazing at Tom.  "Stark, you remember what I told you about that dimension I found?  The one in which we are all mere characters of fiction, portrayed by actors who resemble us?"

"Yeah, I vaguely remember something along those lines.  I remember not believing a word of it,"  Tony said.  Then he frowned at Tom, who was blushing again.  He looked very fetching when he blushed, Tony noted thoughtfully.  He had never once seen Loki blush, so he had not realized how nice that particular shade of pink would look as it spread down that long, graceful neck. 

"Yes, I suspected as much," Loki said, "and so I have brought you proof."  Something about the tone in which Loki said those words made them sound more like, "And so I have brought this lovely toy for you to ravish."

"You're an actor?" Tony asked Tom, absently wondering whether his lips were always that delectable shade of red, or whether it was due to the vigorous make-out session Tony had walked in on a moment ago.

"Yes," Tom said, glancing between Tony and Loki as if he was beginning to read and comprehend the unspoken messages flying back and forth between them.  His eyes narrowed briefly, but then he began to smile.  And oh, that smile was almost as delightfully mischievous as Loki's.  "I play Loki.  But I suppose you've figured that out."

"Yeah.  I'm clever like that."

Tom's smile widened, and his blue eyes positively danced with humor.  Tony was hit with a wave of sudden, intense lust, the kind usually reserved for interactions with Loki.  He swallowed and shifted slightly, wishing that he had put on a looser pair of jeans that morning.  It didn't help that Loki chose that moment to move behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony's middle and pressing his lips to Tony's right ear.  A violent shudder ran down Tony's spine, causing him to visibly tremble in Loki's arms. 

"Well Thomas?" Loki whispered, his warm breaths tickling Tony's ear, "You wanted to meet the ingenious and ever-resourceful Anthony Stark.  What will you do with him now that you have him?"

That was the moment when Tony realized that the "toy" being offered up in this scenario was not Tom.  It was Tony.  _Tony_ was to be Loki's gift to _Tom_.  _Oh god_.

Tom casually strolled forward, tucking his hands negligently into the back pockets of his jeans.  Those jeans were deliciously tight and form-fitting, and the thin, clingy gray t-shirt that Tom was wearing really ought to be illegal.  He came to a halt mere inches from Tony's face, looking down at him with laughing eyes.  "Well," he said in a slow, seductive drawl, so much like Loki's voice than Tony responded to it on pure instinct,  "I suppose I should give that some careful thought, shouldn't I?"

Tony made a sound deep in his throat that was definitely _not_ a whimper, but which sounded suspiciously similar to one.  Then Tom was pressing warm, soft lips against his, and Loki was biting a reddened path down the nape of Tony's neck, and Tony decided he was completely, one hundred percent okay with this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this ficlet, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://seekingidlewild.tumblr.com/) for updates about my other writing projects.
> 
> EDIT: [Batsutousai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai) has written a much longer, more detailed fic based on this idea. Definitely go check it out: [Beyond the Boundaries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/755280).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beyond the Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755280) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai)




End file.
